


Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk/乌鸦为什么像写字台

by Shoggothy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我，神秘博士归BBC所有，连脑洞都是老魔头的。7岁Amelia被刀客特拐走的真.AU文“到最后，我们都会变成故事，那就变成个好故事吧。因为你知道，这是个最好的故事了。”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond
Kudos: 1





	Why is a Raven Like a Writing Desk/乌鸦为什么像写字台

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我13年写的文，如今已经过去快要七年了。因为昨晚的某些事，我才刚刚发现，当初我最喜欢的一位在LJ写DW的写手账号已经注销，她和她的LJ曾陪伴我走过追DW新版的那几年，她可能不是近期才注销的，因为我已经好几年没有关注过她了。但我现在还是感觉很不好，I wanted everything to stop. I wanted nothing to change ever again.
> 
> 就当是存个档吧。

0.5

所有的故事都有开头，而我们的故事是这样开始的：Amelia Pond穿着睡衣，拽着她的毛绒熊来到Tardis的控制室。

要是她再长大一点，她就会明白，在想要显得强硬的时候最好不要搭配毛绒熊。但她只是个小不点，满脑子的奇思妙想，肚子里装的全是问号，从头到脚都是个七岁小姑娘。在她的概念里，一个人要是被称为（或者自称）“博士”就能解答所有的谜题：星星从哪里来，爸爸妈妈又去了哪里，钟表为什么不会倒着走，三乘七等于几，世上到底有没有永无乡，还有刘易斯·卡罗尔最后也没解释乌鸦怎么会像写字台。

是的，她是被问题扰得睡不着，才不是因为梦见墙上有道吓人的裂缝。

几个小时前坠进她院子里的怪人，这艘巨大奇妙的飞船的主人正在控制室的最下方进行一系列神秘的敲敲打打，伴着那些有生命般晃动着的电缆、管道和火花。他抬起了护目镜。

“怎么了，Pond？”

“我睡不着。”她抱着毛绒熊走下台阶。“一定有人把这个念头放在我的脑子里，因为我一直在想世界到底是怎么诞生的？”

“啊哈，睡前故事！”博士一把拽掉护目镜，高高兴兴地宣布道，“我可是睡前故事的大师！”尽管女孩竭力声明她并不是想听故事，她只是问了个问题，她一辈子也没听过睡前故事，她不是那种需要睡前故事才能入眠的软弱的小宝贝，但是博士根本不要听她解释。此外他还宣称世界正是由故事组成的。

“这是个很长的故事。”他说。

“好吧。”Amelia Pond在台阶上坐下，一头红发的小脑袋枕在毛绒熊的两只耳朵之间。

1

她钻进通风管道，小猫就在管道的另一端，浑身的毛炸着，尾巴在身后高高竖起，小爪子挠着铁管。Amelia与它对视，博士是怎么说来着？“全宇宙最后一只伊塔库亚飞猫”，但它看上去就是只普通的小奶猫，全身黄毛，吓得弓起了背，并且绝对不会飞。

“来，”她说，伸出了手。小猫往后缩了缩。

博士还怎么说来着？“它是一只猫的幼崽，你是个人类的幼崽，你们一定能好好沟通。不，才不是因为通风口太窄我进不去。”

Amelia Pond叹了口气，决心开始一场漫长的拉锯战。

半个小时后，面对狭窄的管道毫无用处的时间领主总算能停止了用皮鞋焦躁地蹭地面的幼稚行为，他的小女孩抱着猫退出了通风管，博士伸出手接应她。伊塔库亚飞猫现在看上去倒和地球猫有些分别了，它的毛在灯光下泛着金色，它正依恋地窝在女孩怀里。

“我能养它吗？”

“这位小姐问你愿不愿意跟我们走。”时间领主弯下腰贴近小猫，后者挠了挠鼻子，于是博士直起身：“Bessie说能，条件是每周都要有鱼吃。”

“你干吗叫它Bessie？”女孩问，“我以为我可以给自己的猫起名呢。”

“这是它的名字，它自己说的。”博士大言不惭地回答，“我会猫语。我会所有的语言。”

“真的吗，Bessie？”Amelia转向她的猫。Bessie用它肉乎乎的小爪子拍了拍她的脸颊。

0.5

“从前，有个女孩。”

“像我一样的？”

“可能比你大一丁点。”

“她多大了？”

博士想了想。“不知道，二十一？二十二？”

“那不是一丁点。”Amelia Pond用下巴蹭了蹭毛绒熊的耳朵，“我今年七岁，再过七岁就是十四岁，再过七岁就是二十一岁。她是三个我。”

“在我看来差不多，你俩都是爱打岔的捣蛋鬼。好了，这个女孩，有一天她在外太空救了一条鲸鱼。捕鲸是罪恶的活动。”

“鲸鱼长什么样？我从没见过鲸鱼。”

“长长的须子，软绵绵的触手还有血盆大口？”

“听起来像是章鱼。”

“这是另一种鲸鱼，Amelia。全宇宙最后的星鲸，聪明又善良，活了好多好多年，于是宇宙不再有趣味，时间不再有意义。它自己的种族已经要灭绝了，不过它仍然喜欢跟其他生物的幼崽玩，因为世上的一切对那些新生儿而言都如此新奇，它爱那些小傻瓜们。”

女孩似懂非懂地点点头：“所以她做了好事，对吗？”

博士点了点她的鼻尖。

2

“快来，Bessie！”

Amelia Pond喊道，小猫跃进她怀里，这是它第一个接近飞行的跳跃，动力全都源于恐惧。女孩抱紧了她的猫，听到玻璃碎裂的咔嚓脆响，头顶的灯忽明忽暗，美人鱼们敲击着、抓挠着、在隧道的另一端发出一阵摄人的鸣声，既像尖笑又像嘶吼。她咬着嘴唇，开始朝最后那道闸门冲刺。

然后她忘了害怕。

一旦开始奔跑，所有的东西都消失了，好像只剩下她和擦过她脸颊的风，好像她可以永远跑下去。宇宙缩短成她与门之间的距离，而博士焦躁地在门口转过身，瞪大眼睛望着她，她猜是因为她身后跟着汹涌而至的海水和随着浪涛滑行的人鱼们。

闸门最终在她身后合上了。女孩喘着气，心脏在胸膛里狂跳着，既兴奋又后怕。Bessie跳上了她的肩膀，喵喵地舔着毛。

时间领主一把抱起她，他大发雷霆，看起来比一百个阿姨还恐怖，有那么一瞬间她宁可自己还在门的另一侧。“Amelia Pond，你这小捣蛋鬼。”他严厉地说，“我说‘跟着我’，这句话你是哪个字不懂？还有你，Bessie，”他转向那只猫，“要是你再把这位小姐带到不知什么地方去，你就一个月休想吃到哪怕一根鱼刺。”

他们的猫无辜地歪着头，搔了搔耳朵。

“好吧，一天。”

收回前言，还是阿姨更可怕。Amelia挠了挠Bessie的下巴，它抬起了头。

“它会飞了。”她骄傲地宣布。

1.5

“有一天，女孩遇到了海盗。”

“真正的海盗吗？”Amelia睁圆了眼睛，“有刀有枪的那种？”

“他们还有船呢。于是就像所有故事中应有的一样，她戴上帽子，配好马刀，准备与他们作战。”

“她砰砰砰把他们打得落花流水了？”

“她是这么打算的。不过塞壬马上就开始唱歌了。她披着长发从海中浮出，肤色惨如幽灵，一双慑人的翠眼儿，她唱着安眠曲，所有人就都睡着了。”

“塞壬是美人鱼吗？”

“说不好，人类的传说。真正的美人鱼可比她凶多了。”

被他们收养不久的小猫步下台阶，它还没掌握好怎么飞，现在全靠四条腿。它蹭了蹭Amelia，女孩于是让它钻进自己怀里。“我也想看美人鱼。”她的手从小猫的前腿下穿过把它举到面前，“你想看美人鱼吗，Bessie？”

Bessie喵了一声，听起来它只想吃美人鱼。

3

Amelia Pond翻过一页相册。照片里的空白处缀满了阳光、鲜花和气球，男人和女人站在中间，穿着礼服，他们朝镜头微笑。

“我不太记得他们了。”她咕哝道，“有时候照片里的样子替换了我的记忆。有时候我想如果把钟表往回拨，时间会不会倒着走，然后他们就又回来了。”

博士正在摆弄那些不知名的拉杆，他小心翼翼地向她投去一瞥。大人们总是这样，当他们听到一个没有父母的小女孩异想天开地说梦话时，他们就会用这种小心的目光，好像随便看一眼她就能碎了似的。然后他们会说，但是亲爱的，一切都会好起来的。

Amelia觉得怪没劲的，更多的则是怕博士也这么说。尽管他不是别人，他有两颗心脏和一个蓝盒子，既疯狂又好玩，她还是不能冒这个险。

“但是这没意义。”她连忙补充说，“要是一切都退回去了，我也会变成小小小孩。我还是记不住他们的样子。”

“哦Amelia，这当然不会没意义。因为——”博士转过屏幕，猛地拽下拉杆，女孩连忙抓住栏杆，在一阵轰鸣作响和嘎吱摇曳中，Tardis降落了。他三步并两步奔到门前，Bessie飘到了他肩上。它现在飞得很好了，每天一小时的练习卓有成效。

博士转过身，抻了抻领结，拉开了门：“这个。”

Amelia开心地跳下椅子，失望地发现自己正注视着Leadworth。

“我还不想回家呢。”她忍不住撅起了嘴。

“别傻了，Amelia Pond。”时间领主说。他翻着口袋，在一大堆破烂玩意儿和花花绿绿的外星货币中找出了一枚英镑。他把硬币塞在女孩手里：“谁说让你回家的？我只是叫你去买个冰激凌。”

不远处停着一辆冰激凌车。

当真？他们大老远（她其实不知道到底有多远，但肯定是很远）飞回Leadworth，就为了买个冰激凌？

她转过脸，看见博士期待地望着她。女孩只好耸耸肩，假装有一场大冒险在冰激凌车里等她，也许地球要毁灭全都源于Leadworth的冰激凌。她在接过蛋筒时努力把店主想象成是昨天遇见的绿皮怪，然后她就撞上了盼望中的大冒险，冰激凌掉在地上摔成了一滩泥。

“瞧你笨手笨脚的，你碰掉人家的甜筒啦。”一个女人的声音说。

Amelia抬起头，看到曾经存在于照片中的人突然活生生地出现在面前。

撞倒她的男人体态微胖，发际线已经开始向后退了，反而衬出他天生一副讨人喜欢的笑脸。他身边的高个子女人漂亮又时髦，怀里抱着一个小婴儿，她朝她抱歉地笑了笑：“他老是这样。”

男人匆匆忙忙地举着刚买的两个甜筒转过身，一个递到她面前：“给你，小姑娘。还有一万个对不起。”他笑起来恰如那张婚礼照片，无忧无虑又憨态可掬，而他的妻子瞧上去比她记忆中更年轻些，可能比她记忆中更活泼些。“再会，亲爱的。”她朝她露出的微笑却是她记得的，她怀里的婴儿正睡得香甜，对发生了什么一无所知。

“再见。”女孩说，以为自己会不知所措，但事情是这样的：当期待已久的突然发生时，人往往什么也感觉不到。事后他们才会被当时那应有的强烈感情击中。

于是她不知所措的时刻猛地降临了。她注视着那对夫妻吵吵闹闹地离去的背影，手里举着那个冰激凌。这是自从她有记忆以来第三样从他们手里接过的重要的东西：生命、笑脸苹果和香草冰激凌。博士不知何时来到她身边，Bessie则趁着没人注意，以轻盈的姿态跳进她怀里。

——如果时钟会倒着转……

——当然不可能没有意义。

Amelia Pond悄悄抓住了博士的衣角。

Bessie从她怀里伸出爪子，蹭了蹭她的脸颊。

2.5

“从前有那个女孩，还有一片吃人的土地。”

“土地下有怪物，还是土地就是怪物？”

“土地是普通的土地，下面有的也不是怪物。Silurian在下面。”

“Silurian是什么？”

“地球的先驱，人类的前辈，生命的奇迹，智慧的冷血动物。他们早在你们之前很久很久就生活在地球上了，他们的文明曾经有过辉煌的年代。”

“那他们怎么能吃人呀。”

“他们不吃人。但是那个时代，Amelia Pond，地球还是颗狭隘的星球，它现在仍然是。Silurian在地下沉睡了很久，等到他们醒来，面对从未预期到的另一种智慧生命，人类和Silurian惊慌失措。大家都吓得忘了‘和平’怎么写。”

“所以那个女孩，她被土地吞下去了？”

“先是男孩的父亲，然后是女孩。”

“她是去救他的吗？他得救了吗？那个父亲。”

“当然。他得救了。还有女孩，还有男孩，还有没有预期到这一切的人类和Silurian。故事将永远流传下去，直到他们再一次从地底醒来，会有人找到和平共处的办法。”

“真好。”Amelia说，她抱着膝，头枕在手臂上，“她要是也能来救我父母就好了。”

然后她睡着了。

4

Amelia Pond踏在小凳上，关上了火，然后将炸得金黄的鱼条倒进盘子里。Bessie正围着她的脚边打转，窥伺着也许属于自己的那份生鱼条。她跳下了凳子，把它期待已久的食物递给了它。小猫一口叼起，飞起身来蹲在她的肩膀上。

她挖了一大勺蛋奶糊，又给自己挖了一大勺冰激凌。

博士说今天要去看格赫罗斯黑洞的。

它没有她以为的那么可怕，但远超出她的想象。她以为黑洞应该像是宇宙表面的伤口，所有的东西都流向它，然后漏到了宇宙外面。而格赫罗斯黑洞（“它虽然叫这个名字，但它根本不是一个黑洞。”博士前一天说）却像是安静地挂在天空上的破布口袋，它看起来似乎是颗生锈发霉了的星球，有一道巨大的裂痕横在它身上，开始只是条细小的线，现在那裂口下正翻滚着白光。

Amelia和博士坐在Tardis的门口吃着鱼条蛋奶和冰激凌，他非常安静。即使她只有七岁，也知道这安静不太寻常。

“那里面是什么？”

“世界。”

“死的世界？”

“另一个活着的世界。”

她凝视着那星球，那裂痕，那白色的深渊。然后挖了一勺冰激凌。

“我知道了，”她说，“是永无乡。”

3.5

“从前，有一朵花。”

“不是那个女孩了？”

“跟她有关系。有一朵花，它想触摸太阳。”

“花怎么会‘想’？”

“因为它是朵向日葵。”

Amelia想了想。“好吧。”她让步了。

“它毕生都追逐着太阳。它拼命地长高，它总是用花盘迎着阳光，用叶子努力够着天空，它长得非常高，离太阳越来越近。”

“太阳是不是很热？”

“太阳会烫坏你的。但它是一朵勇敢的花，它继续朝着太阳生长，它笼罩在那恐怖的热潮中，它的茎因脱水而变得脆弱，它的花因萎蔫而显得憔悴。它就要死了。”

“我知道了，然后女孩来救它了。”

博士深深地看了她一眼。

“她只是为花浇了一桶水，这正是它需要的，它犹如获得了第二次生命。确实有那么一刻，那一瞬间，它触到了天空。它仰着头，沐浴在火热的金色中，它已经把一切都献给了那色彩。然后它迎着光燃烧起来，直到成为了片片灰烬。”

“花还是死了？”

一阵沉默。

“我以为会有个好结局。”女孩小声说，“她是不是很伤心？她哭了吗？”

“她当然哭了。”再一次地，博士用深色的眼睛凝视着她，“世界是由故事组成的，Amelia Pond，不是每个故事的结局都幸福完满。有时候我们只是不知道结局早早在前方等着，有时候无论我们怎样努力过也无法改变结局，但我们确实可以给灰暗的故事里增加一点色彩。”

“就像那桶水。”Amelia说，她拉上了被子，Bessie早在她枕边属于自己的那一块地盘里团成一个毛球。她的房间是Tardis改造过的，显得更像一个七岁小女孩的屋子，蓝色的帘子上有星星，床头柜上摆着小熊。有一天她找到一个不知道是谁手制的Tardis模型，Amelia Pond觉得自己也可以做一个。

“晚安，博士。”

“晚安，Pond。”

房间的灯光应声而熄。

5

博士正在检查Tardis的顶灯。格赫罗斯黑洞的裂缝就要闭合了，在它闭合的一瞬间，是绝好的也是唯一的能够冲进去的时机。他必须保证Tardis处在最佳状态。

他从梯子上下来时，Amelia Pond正在院子里等着他，Bessie蜷进她怀里睡得沉沉的。时间领主觉得也许自己还是关起门来逃之夭夭更好些，他太不擅长这个了。

但是Amelia，以为自己很老成其实只是个小鬼头，她总有办法打破沉默。

“你要走了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你还回来吗？”

博士企图往后蹭，但那太没出息了。

“‘要是你老是等着我’，”最后他说，“总有一天你会听到Tardis的嗡鸣声。”

“就像温蒂？”女孩眨了眨眼，她摆出一副一本正经的脸来。“要是我只能等上二十年，”她竭力用严肃而稚嫩的童音说，“我觉得你该知道这个：你是我最好的朋友。到那会儿仍然会是的，因为如果我遇到了别的有趣的人，我会把他排在第二位。”

博士站在Tardis的门前，再一次地，发觉有某种感情汹涌地扑面而来。那个一头红发的小不点，天真无辜，勇敢无畏，并且从来没被他伤害过，几乎就是他的Amelia Pond。他还能拿她怎么办呢？

幸好Bessie醒了，它舔着爪子，期待地昂起头喵喵叫着，将所有感伤的气氛像泡泡一样戳破。多亏了这调皮捣蛋的小东西，时间领主才找回了他想说的话。

“再见，Pond。”他亲了亲她的额头，“只想好好说次再见。”

然后她稚嫩的面容消失在Tardis的门后。

* * *

0

格赫罗斯黑洞在身后合上了，Tardis摇晃着、翻滚着、燃着火花、呼啸着划过天空，然后是一声重击。博士头晕眼花地从控制室的地板上爬起来，他的老姑娘不堪重负了，控制台滋滋响着，冒出几缕黑烟，然后所有的光消失了，一片沉暗的冷色再度降临。

他站在熄火了的老飞船里，第一百零一次为自己的好奇心哀悼。

笃笃笃。

非要去看什么格赫罗斯裂缝开启的奇观，现在却不知道要耗几百万年才能让他回去。

笃笃笃。

好极了，他都不知道来到哪个世界，外面竟然还有人坚持不懈要敲他的门。

笃笃笃。

博士不胜其扰，他气恼地几步跨下台阶一把拉开门：“没人在——”

然后他停住了。

Amy Pond站在门外，高个子，红头发，格衬衫，一脸笑意，怀里抱着一只普通的黄毛……见鬼，这个宇宙的地球盛产伊塔库亚飞猫？

“真是你，”她惊喜地说，“你一点都没变。”

博士闭上嘴，任由震惊流淌过他的两颗心脏。

“我不知道自己能不能解释清。”女孩用他熟悉的苏格兰口音说，“我跟Rory从小到大讨论过好多次，他更懂这个，论文什么的。你是个时间旅行者，你当然不是按顺序来的了，对你来说什么都还没发生呢。噢Rory就是——”

“我知道。”时间领主说。

女孩脸上泛起一个甜蜜的微笑，她手指间的戒指闪着光：“你当然知道。”她看上去松了口气。

“现在，听着，关于你曾经告诉过我的，格赫罗斯黑洞还是什么的准确开启时间是6360个标准小时后，你有空在这个世界晃荡的话，记得去1998年4月3日。告诉我。”她怀里的猫醒了，懒洋洋地伸着爪子，Amy低下了头：“怎么啦，Bessie？这是博士，记得博士吗？”它歪过头，露出似懂非懂的模样——等等，谁给它起名叫Bessie的？“还有，”她笑着转向他，“我七岁时说过的话……将要说的话——时态问题，抱歉——那仍然有效。那永远都会有效。”

博士站在Tardis的门前，发觉有某种感情正汹涌地扑面而来。这个红发女孩，她曾经和将要跟他旅行过，她仍然有个叫Rory的青梅竹马兼未婚夫，她笑得温柔又俏皮，说着自己搞不懂的话，几乎就是他的Amy Pond。他又能拿她怎么办呢？

“再见，博士。”她给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。她微笑着用手指抚平他领结的褶皱，接着一把把他推进门：“只想好好说次再见。”

然后她的笑脸消失在Tardis的门后。

* * *

4.5

“从前，有个女孩。”

“还是她吗？”

“还是她。她的故事数也数不清，但这是其中最好的一个：有一天，她的宇宙坍缩了……”

“什么是‘坍缩’？”

“想象宇宙是一栋大厦，然后它塌了——好吧，不止是塌了，它灰飞烟灭。太阳熄火，行星消亡，时间倒退，空间收缩，原子分解成中子，中子分解成夸克，所有的生命都不复存在。而这个女孩，这个疯狂的、不可思议又无法解释的女孩，在崩溃的大厦的最后一角，她做了一个梦。整个宇宙涌进了她的梦中。”博士停下了。Amelia Pond睁大眼等着，博士也睁大眼等着，他们互相看了看，时间领主皱起了眉头。

“Amelia，你真是个小捣蛋鬼。”

“我可没打断你啊！”女孩不平地喊道。

“正是如此！你现在应该问‘然后呢’，不然我要怎么讲下去？”

她撇了撇嘴，决定让着点博士，因为她已经快八岁，算是个大孩子了。大孩子应该让着小朋友。

“好吧。然后呢？”

“然后，”时间领主说，注视着他的小不点同伴。他常常这样，在他们结束一场开心的大冒险时，在遭遇无可奈何的伤心事时，在危险降临而那女孩那么令人骄傲时。也许要活过他这个年纪，才能读懂这个目光里的每一个意义。

“然后，就有了世界。”

END

* * *

注：彼得潘对温蒂说的最后一句话是：“要是你老是等着我，总有一晚你会听到我的啼叫声。”


End file.
